Por mi hermano
by Aspros D'Lars
Summary: Tres momentos en la vida de los gemelos. Tres puntos de vista similares y el momento crucial donde sucede su ruptura. -Este fic participa en el Reto #33: "Un año más para celebrar" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos. Ya tenia un buen rato que no escribía nada así que me propuse hacer algo mas antes de que se acaben las vacaciones. Ademas de que se supone me propuse escribir un poco mas porque ya eh abandonado mucho este buen habito.

Este pequeño trabajo son 3 drabbles escritos para el Reto #33: "Un año más para celebrar" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes, personalidades y lugares son propiedad de la gran J.K. Rowling, esta pequeña narrativa es de mi autoría para mi disfrute personal y el de algún que otro lector.

**Resumen:** _Tres momentos en la vida de los gemelos. Tres puntos de vista similares y el momento crucial donde sucede su ruptura._

~Por todos~

No podía creer la situación. A penas hace 1 día se hallaba en Sortilegios Weasley creando la varita del olvido y ahora, en contra de todo pronóstico, se encontraba en medio de un campo de batalla que decidiría el futuro de todo el mundo mágico y no mágico.

No podía estar mas orgulloso por cada persona que veía luchar con fiereza y roto, por cada vida perdida en el cruento combate.

La batalla por Hogwarts había iniciado hacia horas, dando pie a incontables duelos que resonaban a lo largo y ancho del castillo. Había cuerpos de estudiantes y mortífagos por doquier y los hechizos y gritos, tanto de furia y dolor cantaban en un coro que taladraba sus cabezas, llenándolos de terror y coraje, de una gama de sensaciones que se arremolinaba en su interior, instándolos de una u otra forma a luchar.

Por el mundo mágico. Por las personas que amaban. Por su familia.

_~Continuara~_

_**Primer drabble. Faltan dos mas. Nos leeremos en el siguiente.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Segundo drabble.

Este pequeño trabajo son 3 drabbles escritos para el Reto #33: "Un año más para celebrar" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes, personalidades y lugares son propiedad de la gran J.K. Rowling, esta pequeña narrativa es de mi autoría para mi disfrute personal y el de algún que otro lector.

**Resumen:** _Tres momentos en la vida de los gemelos. Tres puntos de vista similares y el momento crucial donde sucede su ruptura._

_~Por la familia~_

Esto era el colmo. De un día para otro todo se había ido al garete. Hogwarts estaba por caer, su madre estaba fúrica, tenía moretones por todos lados y para colmo, ya no podía reclamarle nada a Percy porque se había reivindicado y estaba luchando valientemente para enmendar sus errores.

Incluso había renunciado, de una forma muy Weasley, a su puesto en el ministerio.

Hasta había parecido una broma.

—Me sorprendes Percy —comenzó Fred, al lado de su hermano. —No fue tan malo para tu primer intento de broma.

Percy lo miró entornando la mirada. No creyéndose la idiotez de su hermano. —Oh, cállate.

Fred dejo escapar una carcajada, no importándole que se hallase en medio de una batalla mortal. A fin de cuentas, ¿qué más podía pedir? El castillo estaba a punto volar por los aires, su madre estaba fúrica, tenía moretones por todos lados y para colmo, Percy ya no era un idiota.

_~Continuara~_

_**Segundo drabble. Falta uno mas. Nos leeremos en el siguiente.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Tercer y ultimo drabble. Espero les halla gustado.

Este pequeño trabajo son 3 drabbles escritos para el Reto #33: "Un año más para celebrar" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes, personalidades y lugares son propiedad de la gran J.K. Rowling, esta pequeña narrativa es de mi autoría para mi disfrute personal y el de algún que otro lector.

**Resumen:** _Tres momentos en la vida de los gemelos. Tres puntos de vista similares y el momento crucial donde sucede su ruptura._

~Por mi hermano~

La batalla había terminado. Habían ganado, salvaron al mundo mágico y no mágico. Harry estaba vivo, Voldemort muerto al fin, esparcido en el aire para nunca jamás volver.

¿Por qué se sentía como una total derrota?

El costo había sido demasiado alto. Las perdidas, incalculables.

Sirius, Remus, Nymphadora, Fred y muchos otros.

Conocía el riesgo, todos conocían el maldito riesgo que conllevaba participar en la guerra. Todos sabían que podían morir, que podían perder a sus amigos, a sus hermanos y si Voldemort ganaba, podrían despedirse de sus padres, de tus tíos, de sus abuelos, primos, primas, de todo.

Y aunque lo sabía, dolía en demasía, mas que cualquier otra cosa.

Perder a su hermano era lo más doloroso que jamás podría experimentar. Ni siquiera sabía qué hacer, qué pensar. Estaba roto.

Pero no era tiempo de llorar a los muertos, no ahora, al menos. Aún había mucho que hacer, por todos, por su hermano.

_~Fin~_

_**Bueno, fue solo una pequeña actividad que quise hacer para un reto. Aun seguiré buscando mas retos para motivarme a escribir, por que parece ser que de otra forma no lo consigo jajajaja. **_

_**Nos leeremos.**_


End file.
